


The Journey Towards Enlightenment

by morsku



Category: GOT7
Genre: Awkward First Times, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, References to hetero sex, Smut, Yugjae is the main pairing the others just hang out there, Yugyeom's friends are nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morsku/pseuds/morsku
Summary: Yugyeom just wants to make Youngjae feel as good as he's made numerous girls he's been with feel.The thing is, he has no idea how.





	The Journey Towards Enlightenment

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> this fic is set in the same au as my fic 'need you to be sure', but you don't have to read it to understand. to put it short, it's a college!au where a bunch of messy relationships and drinking happens. 
> 
> anyways, i love yugyeom/youngjae and the world needs more if so here you are. also i realized that i love writing yugyeom he's such an awkward little bean. 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy and please leave comments and kudos! <3 i'm also always open for requests~

Youngjae and Yugyeom's relationship developed slowly. Even if everything after the first kiss happened in kind of a blur and it didn't take them long to tell the rest of the squad that they're together, things still moved painfully slowly.

It took weeks for Yugyeom to finally hold Youngjae's hand when they walked around campus. Weeks for Youngjae to kiss him on the cheek in public. Weeks until the pet names started rolling off their tongues.

For Yugyeom, he often felt like being teleported back into pre-school. Like he was a little kid, with his first crush that he didn't really know how to deal with. Much of their interactions were still awkward, uncertain hands and mumbled words.

That obviously caused them to be the subject of merciless teasing, especially coming from Yugyeom's roommate slash annoying best friend Bambam, who still made gagging noises every time they did anything remotely couple-y within his field of vision. Which, in Yugyeom's opinion, was a little hypocritical, seeing Yugyeom had to be subjected to not only one - but _two_ \- of Bambam's half-naked boyfriends hanging out in their apartment every once in a while, doing things he'd rather not think about.

The winter break it all had started rolled quickly back into the semester, the semester pushed through like a bullet train until it was Christmas and they bid their goodbyes to spend time with their families in their respective towns. In January, Yugyeom finally awoke to the realization that it has been multiple months of them dating and they still hadn't done anything more than made out and Youngjae's given him two awkward hand jobs in the middle of the night. He remembers both of them vividly.

There had been nights when Yugyeom had let his hands wander all over Youngjae's body, getting used to every nook and cranny, every bump and scar he could find. He knew where Youngjae was the most ticklish and he knew where to kiss to get a pleasant, soft sigh out of his mouth. And Youngjae did the same to him, tracing the pads of his fingers over Yugyeom's lanky limbs and the tattoo craved into his rib. He always talks about Yugyeom's lean body, tapping on the apparent muscles in his abdomen and legs. Product from years of dancing, he likes to remind Youngjae when the other jokingly complains about not having the same body.

Maybe it was that it didn't come _naturally_ to Yugyeom. If Youngjae had been a girl, he would have known exactly what to do. Youngjae wasn't, and Yugyeom didn't want him to be. But Yugyeom knew where and how to touch girls to make them purr, knew when to be gentle and when to roughen it up a little. When it came to Youngjae, Yugyeom felt like he was the 16-year old virgin again, shaky hands and stuttering words in front of his first girlfriend.

Youngjae was obviously very patient, being the saint that he was. He didn't rush Yugyeom into anything, he didn't really even talk about it. Yugyeom had initially thought he was nervous too, but upon listening to a very drunk Mark talk about Youngjae and his sexual escapades one evening, it was pretty clear that Youngjae was no stranger to sleeping with men.

That, in turn made Yugyeom feel a little insecure about his own awkwardness when it came to the topic. Catching feelings for a guy was one thing, one thing he had had his mental battles with but taking the next step and _sleeping_ with one still made him a little nervous.

Maybe the most nerve wracking thing was the uncertainty of it. They had talked about it, had talked about Youngjae's preferences when it came to sex and from what Yugyeom had gathered, his role wouldn't be much different from what he was used to. Still, he had no idea what he should do when it came down to it. Youngjae had assured him that he'd lead him through it when they were ready, but Yugyeom still felt embarrassed that he didn't know anything. It wouldn't be a correct first impression of him as a lover.

-

With school and dance classes stealing a big chunk of Yugyeom's time, he didn't really have that much time to think about their sex life. It popped into his head once in a while, but it wasn't overbearing and he hopes that Youngjae's just as okay with waiting for the right moment as he is.

That is, until he sneaks into Jaebum and Jackson's shared apartment because he knows Jinyoung is there and they have some notes to go through together and he sees something he's definitely not supposed to see.

The image of Jinyoung bent over the back of the sofa and Jaebum pounding into him with such vigor Yugyeom can see the entire piece of furniture moving is burned onto his corneas forever. They're not facing him, they don't see him coming in and apparently don't even the hear the sound of the door. Yugyeom freezes, his eyes fixated on Jaebum's ass muscles tightening as he moves and all he can hear are the downright vulgar noises Jinyoung's moaning out, clawing on the fabric of the couch.

He doesn't know how long he stands there, but suddenly Jinyoung turns to look at Jaebum over his shoulder and his eyes lock on the third person in the room. Jinyoung's eyes widen, Yugyeom's eyes widen, Jaebum still pounds away oblivious to anything else happening in the world besides Jinyoung's ass.

The next string of events happens in barely seconds, Jinyoung opening his mouth to say something, calling out Jaebum's name but Jaebum mistakes these as regular sex noises, speeding up and suddenly a obscene string of curses and grunts escapes his lips and his movements come to a halt.

When Yugyeom realizes he just watched Jaebum orgasm, he finally has the decency to look away as he braces himself for the inevitable.

"What the _fuck_?!" he isn't even sure which one of them yelled it out and he ducks as a pillow is thrown at him with so much unnecessary force.

"You gave me the key!" Yugyeom protests, now using the pillow as a shield just in case one of them decides to throw a knife at him next. He hopes his whiny tone is cute enough to make them forgive him. It's true, the two spare keys this apartment had are one in Yugyeom and Bambam's apartment, the other with Mark and Youngjae. Essentially it means that everyone's free to come and go as they please.

"You could still knock!" Jinyoung scolds him and Yugyeom peeks from behind the pillow as the two scramble for their clothes thrown around the living room. Jaebum looks surprisingly chill, slowly walking around the living room now in his boxers as Jinyoung frantically throws every article of clothing at him that he finds.

"I don't think you would've heard me knocking," Yugyeom points out and dodges the slap Jaebum throws at his arm. "And we made plans to meet here."

"You said you'd be here in an _hour_ ," Jinyoung whines, his ears burning red from embarrassment. He shoves past Yugyeom and into Jaebum's bedroom. The other man casually lies down on the no doubt tarnished couch, turning on the TV and indulging himself in some afternoon news. Yugyeom stays in his place, unable to get the sight out of his mind.

Their entire study session Yugyeom keeps thinking about what he saw, everything about the raunchy scene that just happened in front of him stuck in livid detail in the back of his head. It was so much different from everything he had seen, everything he had _done_. The way Jaebum had fucked into Jinyoung was so _rough_. And Yugyeom couldn't help but make a mental note out of that. It was never that rough with girls. The intensity Jaebum gripped into Jinyoung's hips looked like it could bruise. And it probably did.

Yugyeom scribbles shapes into his paper, lost in thought when Jinyoung pokes him. "Focus, you're not passing this class if you don't study now," Jinyoung reminds. Yugyeom blinks and looks up at Jinyoung and he notices a red-blue-yellow bruise forming on the junction of skin where his neck meets his shoulder. It's peeking out from his loose sweater and Yugyeom swallows nervously. He briefly wonders if being rough was the thing he needed to do.

"Stop looking at me like that," Jinyoung cocks his eyebrow and quickly adjusts his sweater so the bruise wouldn't be visible anymore. "You watching me have sex today was enough creeping, thank you very much."

Yugyeom mutters something inaudible and returns back to his notes.

-

Yugyeom has noticed that Jaebum's not terribly romantic. At least not in front of anyone else, who knows what happens behind closed doors when it's just he and Jinyoung around. He usually seems a little distant and lazy, only showing his affection to Jinyoung with simple, platonic-feeling touches and playful bickering. Sometimes he gets stuck staring at Jinyoung with figurative heart eyes, but even then no one would pay it any attention if they didn't know they were dating.

So, when he and Jinyoung are done with their studying and they emergence from Jackson's room (which they had occupied since it was empty, according to Jinyoung, Jackson hadn't been at the apartment for days and Yugyeom knew exactly where he was), it's a little weird watching Jaebum dote on Jinyoung instantly. He stands up from the couch, immediately on Jinyoung's side, hand on the small of his back. He guides him to the kitchen, whispering something to him and Jinyoung smiles sweetly.

"Are you hurting?" is one of the whispers Yugyeom catches. "I can run you a bath," he hears Jaebum continue and Jinyoung assure that he's alright.

"You can give me a massage later," Jinyoung mumbles and Jaebum nods.

Yugyeom watches the exchange with his head cocked to the side. He's heard that it hurts. He's heard it multiple times through Bambam's whining whenever he's home from a dick appointment. Now that he's regularly fucking two guys, the whining has definitely lessened because apparently they _switch_ (Bambam has a habit of sharing too much of his sex life and relationship struggles to Yugyeom, who never, ever even asks him about them). He's not entirely familiar with all the terminology, but he's made the assumption that it means Bambam's not getting fucked in the ass as often anymore.

He can tells there's a slight limp in Jinyoung's walk now that he pays attention to it. He also notices the slight grimace in his expression when he sits down and how Jaebum's instantly hovering over him, cooing and kissing and making Jinyoung maybe a little annoyed. Yugyeom frowns to himself. He's heard that it hurts, not that it actually hurts that much. He doesn't really want to hurt Youngjae. Then again, he's pretty aware that Jinyoung and Jaebum go at it a lot, so even if it hurts, it must feel pretty good too.

Yugyeom's frown deepens. Everyone always says girls are complicated, but the things he has to put in consideration when it comes to sex with a man feels like a really hard math problem, like the ones he was just trying to solve with Jinyoung. He wants Youngjae to feel good too, he wants to satisfy Youngjae like he's satisfied multiple girls and with his current lacking knowledge of gay sex, that's completely unattainable.

But that just means he needs to delve deeper into it.

-

Youngjae texts Yugyeom after his afternoon lecture because he's (Youngjae's exact words) "sleepy, cranky and tired of listening to the threesome yelling in their living room", so Yugyeom makes a quick detour to the cafe downstairs of Youngjae and Mark's apartment and appears there with two choco shakes to bribe him into a better mood.

Youngjae didn't lie, he's definitely cranky. Yugyeom just finds it cute, because with a face like that, it's hard to take his anger seriously. He's had a long day of lectures and he's been trying to focus on studying, but the entire threesome that includes two of the loudest people Yugyeom's ever met and Mark, the provoker, doing whatever-the-hell-they-were-doing in the living room, it's understandable that Youngjae couldn't focus.

"Can you get me some food?" Youngjae whines from under his covers. He's forced Yugyeom to hold his shake for him so he can drink it without having to come out from under the blanket, just his face peeking out to take a sip through the straw occasionally.

"Of course," Yugyeom smiles and sets the cup on Youngjae's nightstand. He's about to stand up but Youngjae's hands grab onto his and pull him back down.

"Let's cuddle first," Youngjae mumbles and pulls Yugyeom closer, inviting him under his covers. "For a few minutes."

Youngjae ends up falling asleep in under five minutes and Yugyeom pries himself away from his strong hold, sneaking out of the room quietly and into the living room-slash-kitchen area of their apartment. There are three people tangled up with each other on the sofa, seemingly a bit more quiet now.

"Youngjae's asleep," Yugyeom points out as he walks to their fridge and opens it like it's their own. Mark doesn't protest, after both of him and his roommate got into relationships, their fridge has been significantly fuller. On the other hand, the fridge in Yugyeom and Bambam's apartment barely has anything else in it but the light and Tupperware containers that include something Yugyeom's scared to open.

He sighs in relief as the three quiet down their conversation to an even lower volume after his remark. While he prepares a cup of noodles for Youngjae, he can't help but eavesdrop.

"I don't think I can walk in six weeks," it's Mark who complains.

"You're only saying that because you promised to go to the gym with me tomorrow morning," Jackson replies and Yugyeom can almost hear the pout in his voice.

"You wanted to do it, though," Bambam's bored tone voices out.

"Yeah, because you convinced me that taking two dicks at once would be fun," Yugyeom winces at Mark's statement, his ears burning red.

"It is," Bambam sighs, dragging out the last word. "If you wouldn't have been so impatient and let us prepare you properly, it would've been a lot more fun."

Yugyeom raises one eyebrow at that, glancing quickly at the three just to check if they've noticed he's listening. They pay him no attention, so he takes one careful step closer. He really focuses on the word _prepare_. He knows girls have to be _prepared_ too, they need to be touched and teased until they're wet. But he's not an idiot, he knows that assholes don't self-lubricate. His brain quickly sums up one plus one and comes to the conclusion that the lube bottles Bambam buys five at a time on their grocery runs have to be for that exact purpose.

"Anyway, I'm not bottoming for at least two weeks now," Mark sighs over dramatically. "My asshole can't take this anymore."

"I'm fine with that," Jackson replies. "Being the top with two pillow princesses like you two is exhausting, I want to be the one doing _nothing_ for once."

Yugyeom's heard the words _top_ and bottom _thrown_ around before and he figures it has something to do with who's taking the dick and who's the one... Owning the dick being taken. Youngjae didn't use those words when they talked about it, he just said he's more of a receiver and explained that Yugyeom could be the one fucking and Youngjae the one being fucked, which made Yugyeom blush and squeal like he was a 12-year old school girl.

He adds two new ticks into his mental checklist on how to have gay sex; first of all, he's apparently the _top_. And as top he needs to _prepare_ Youngjae so he wouldn't hurt him. How that works in practice, he doesn't know, but one thing he knows is that he's been _preparing_ his noodles for way too long and it's probably starting to look a little suspicious. He quickly grabs the bowl and sneaks back to Youngjae's room, cheeks still burning red from eavesdropping to the three.

-

After finishing his essay that evening, Yugyeom realizes he has some free time. Youngjae's hanging out with Jaebum and Bambam's probably somewhere sucking two dicks at once, so Yugyeom decides it's a perfect opportunity to do some research.

He types in the web address to the porn site he usually watches his porn from, a little embarrassed that it pops in the search bar after typing in the first two letters. For the lack of imagination, he writes in 'gay' as the keyword and covers his eyes with one hand as he peeks through his fingers when the videos start loading on his screen.

Fifteen minutes and at least ten videos later, he has a hard-on and he's starting to doubt himself about the self-lubricating assholes, because in _none_ of the videos he's seen the preparation take part. Maybe it's too unsexy to be shown and the people watching these videos prefer to get straight into the good stuff. Which, in today's hectic society, is completely understandable, Yugyeom thinks to himself as he palms himself through his sweatpants.

For a second he wonders how it even is possible for him to know so little when his entire friend group consists solely of horny gay guys, some of them completely shameless about the things they do. Even if a few days ago was the first time he's seen any of them in action, he's still heard a lot. He's heard them talking about their sexual escapades (especially Bambam, and Yugyeom's fairly sure he remembers more names of the guys Bambam's fucked than the other remembers himself) and he still cringes at the memory of passing out on Jaebum's couch and waking up to Jinyoung's moans through the wall, the two going at it so hard he could hear skin slapping against skin and the dirty things Jaebum grunted at the other.

His mind wanders from Jinyoung's sex noises to thinking about what Youngjae sounds like in bed. He knows he lets out really cute whimpers and whines when Yugyeom kisses the back of his neck. Youngjae has a fairly loud voice, would he be just as loud in bed, if not louder. Yugyeom groans at the image, squeezing himself through his pants. He needs to learn more, quick.

But first, he needs to jerk off.

-

Yugyeom didn't want to do this, but he thinks he might have to. He has to swallow his pride and actually _ask_ someone about what to do. His journey towards enlightenment hasn't been very successful so far, he's only managed to gather bits and pieces from here and there. He's also gotten a thousand times more horny.

Yugyeom weighs his options. He might be on a lecture now, but it's about something he's already fairly familiar with, so instead of actual notes, he's scribbled down each of his friends' names onto his notebook.

He instantly crosses out Bambam. He's not asking him about anything sex related, it would be too awkward and Bambam wouldn't stop bullying him about it. He can see it, a clear vision of them in their 80s, sitting outside of the porch of the same retirement home and Bambam would still be teasing him about asking how to have sex.

He lingers on Jaebum's name next. Jaebum's the one with the most similar background to him, with Jinyoung being the first and only guy Jaebum's ever slept with. But Jaebum's crazy protective over Youngjae, so if Yugyeom were to mention that he's planning on defiling Jaebum's sweet Youngjae there's a 50/50 chance Jaebum will cut his balls off. He's not taking that risk, so Jaebum's also crossed out.

He puts a question mark after Mark, dipping his pen between his lips as he thinks long and hard about Mark. He has a lot of experience with men, so he knows what he's doing. But he's also a bad talker and he seems to be into some really freaky shit, so Yugyeom leaves him under consideration.

Jinyoung is actually a good option, because he's a good talker, he's compassionate and seemingly very experienced in gay sex. He's good at solving problems and already knows Youngjae pretty well, so he seems like a very plausible candidate. But he's always busy with school or fucking Jaebum and speaking of Jaebum, through Jinyoung he could find out about Yugyeom's plans and there's the risk of getting his balls chopped off again, so he places a small question mark next to Jinyoung.

Last but not least, the newest addition to their friend group. Jackson's name glares up at him and through the process of elimination, Yugyeom thinks that Jackson might actually be the best choice. Not only that, they're fresh friends, so unlike Jinyoung or Bambam, Jackson wouldn't probably tease him. He's also experienced in the topic, he's a switch (Yugyeom mentally pats himself on the back for proper use of gay lingo). He's also very sweet and he would do anything to help others. Yugyeom draws a messy heart next to Jackson's name and texts him immediately.

-

Yugyeom should've realized that Jackson is a bit of a loud-mouth. And even if he wasn't, Jinyoung was extremely good in getting information out of people - so good that Yugyeom wondered if he was actually an undercover FBI agent.

Anyway, his plan failed pretty much the moment he made it, because on the coffee date he invited Jackson to appears Jinyoung as well, with a cocky smile on his face.

"I don't trust Jackson to do this alone with you," Jinyoung explains.

"I'm only buying coffee for Jackson, though!" Yugyeom huffs as he stomps to the counter and comes back a moment later with drinks for himself and Jackson. Jinyoung rolls his eyes and slowly gets up from his place to go and order his espresso as well.

When they've all settled into the most secluded booth in the mostly empty coffee shop, Jinyoung sets his crossed hands onto the table and Jackson follows the gesture and Yugyeom wonders if he could still cancel this entire session.

"So, where do we start?" Jinyoung ponders seriously.

"Oh god, this is so awkward," Yugyeom buries his face into his hands and refuses to look at the two. "Can I still cancel, this is too awkward for me. I'm going to cringe myself into dust."

"Absolutely not," Jinyoung reaches over the table to pry Yugyeom's hands away from his face. "I'm appalled that the two of you have been dating for months and you still haven't done anything."

"Come on now," Jackson shakes his finger in front of Jinyoung's face. "They're still babies. It's alright to wait to lose your virginity-"

"You do know neither of them actually are virgins?" Jinyoung reminds dryly.

"What?!" Jackson screeches and Yugyeom instantly throws the hood of his hoodie onto his head. "Then how have you- What?!"

"Because they're a pair of painfully awkward donkeys," Jinyoung rolls his eyes. "Let me correct myself, Yugyeom is a painfully awkward donkey. Youngjae is an angel, too shy to ask Yugyeom to just fuck him."

"Stop," Yugyeom wails. "Just. Tell me what to do."

"Why aren't you letting him show you what to do?" Jackson ponders out loud. Yugyeom regrets his choice of location, Jackson seems to be physically unable of using his inside voice.

"This is really embarrassing," Yugyeom mutters but clears his throat. "I'm really good with girls. Like, really good. I can make a girl come-"

"Ew, gross," Jinyoung sticks his tongue out and Yugyeom crosses his arms like a petulant child.

"Listen, I've had to listen to you guys talking about gay sex throughout the entire time we've been friends, you can handle this, you _heterophobe_ ," Yugyeom sticks out his tongue. "Anyway, as I was saying. I'm really good with the girls. I'm really good in bed. I want to show Youngjae that," he lets out a very deep sigh. "But I have no idea how. You have to help me."

"You've come to the right place," Jinyoung smirks like a cat and Yugyeom shudders.

But when Jinyoung starts to explain the step by step process of _preparation_ and the proper use of lubrication, Yugyeom listens intently. He almost feels like he should dig a notebook out from his bag and make notes, but he tries to cram as much of the valuable information into his mind as he can. Jackson gives out very good pointers once in a while as well.

"So... What's next?" Yugyeom asks after the overflow of information. He almost feels out of breath.

"Then you fuck," Jinyoung shrugs.

"H-how?" Yugyeom feels like an idiot for asking it, but he needs to have every tidbit of information he can get.

Jinyoung looks at him like he has just asked the stupidest question ever.

"Like, what position, what feels good?" Yugyeom mutters and scratches his cheek. Jinyoung lets out a soft 'ah' and turns to look at Jackson.

"It's a matter of preference," Jackson says. "Missionary is the easiest to start in, it's also pretty romantic, you get to gaze into each other's eyes. That's some really cute shit."

"It's a matter of where you hit his prostrate the best," Jinyoung states his own opinion. After seeing Yugyeom's very confused facial expression, he sets on explaining again. "Girls have a G-spot, don't they?" Jinyoung asks and Yugyeom nods nervously. "It's essentially the male equivalent of that. You're probably not going to find it on your first time together. But when you do-" Jinyoung licks his lips and leans back in his seat. "It's a game changer."

"Oh- Okay," Yugyeom nods. _Prostrate_ he writes on his mental checklist. _Find it._

"If you just remember proper preparation and good communication, it's going to work out," Jackson pats Yugyeom's hand on the table between them.

"But when we're... Uh, fucking," Yugyeom swallows. "Do I... Touch him?"

"Preferably," Jackson nods.

"H-how?" Yugyeom feels like he's asked the same question around sixteen times now.

"The same way you touch yourself," Jinyoung rolls his eyes, again. "It's not that hard. Having sex with men is easy. Just do what you'd want to be done to yourself."

Yugyeom scribbles that entire sentence into his mental checklist with a stern nod.

-

It's Youngjae and Yugyeom's weekly date night and Yugyeom's loins are on fire when he finally decides that this is _the_ day. He had actually decided it two weeks ago, immediately after the awkward crash course he got from Jackson and Jinyoung. He had gotten all the essentials, the lube and condoms neatly placed in the drawer. He's showered, he's put on really nice cologne and done sixty push-ups just for the sake of it.

Youngjae's cuddled onto Yugyeom's side on Yugyeom's tiny bed, when he finally decides to make his move.

Except that even with ages of preparing, studying and finding out information, his hands are insanely shaky and his breath ragged and when Youngjae asks him what's up, he answers in stuttering words.

"N-nothing, you look really cute tonight," he says and his voice jumps an octave higher in the middle of it, making Youngjae laugh out loud.

"What's going on?" Youngjae grins and places a sweet kiss on the side of Yugyeom's mouth. Yugyeom decides to shake the nervous feeling off and instead of talking, he chooses to let his actions take over.

He moves his head and kisses Youngjae's lips, almost instantly deepening the kiss. He nips on the other's bottom lip and Youngjae opens his mouth, letting Yugyeom's tongue peek in. Youngjae's hands are on his hair, messing it up even further and his own hands find their way onto Youngjae's waist, pulling him even closer.

 _Good going so far_ , Yugyeom congratulates himself when a small whimper escapes Youngjae's lips. Yugyeom gives him a moment to breathe, kissing his way down his jaw and onto his neck, nuzzling his nose into the soft hairs on the nape of his neck.

This feels comfortable, familiar. They've made out dozens of times. He gets a little more daring, fire burning in the pit of his stomach as he gently bucks his hips up to meet Youngjae's, making his hard-on (that he feels like he's sported for the past five days, at least) apparent to Youngjae as well. He can feel the other man freeze in his arms and he panics instantly, even if he doesn't even know why he's panicking.

"Yugyeom," Youngjae calls softly and Yugyeom feels a bead of cold sweat run down the back of his neck. Yugyeom lets out a string of inaudible mutters and he can hear Youngjae laughing softly at him.

"Is this why you're so nervous?" Youngjae whispers and his hand travels down to cop a feel. As soon as his palm touches Yugyeom's groin, the younger whimpers out a desperate sound.

"I want to," Yugyeom breathes out. A bazillion different sexy things he could say right now pass through his head and in the midst of it he settles for: "Um. Bang you."

"Bang?" Youngjae snorts. "Wow. Okay."

"Jesus," Yugyeom curses at himself. "Can I try again?"

Youngjae's full on laughing now but he nods and Yugyeom mentally prepares himself to do it again. "Give me a moment," Yugyeom takes a very deep breath and sighs it out. "I want to _fuck_ you."

"There we go," Youngjae giggles. Yugyeom feels his face grown insanely hot, probably insanely red as well. He feels hot all over, but it's probably because Youngjae's still cupping his cock through the thin fabric of his pants, rubbing gentle circles with his palm. "How does this feel?"

"Good," Yugyeom pants out. "But... I want to make you feel good."

"Alright," Youngjae raises his eyebrows and grins. He takes a hold of Yugyeom's hand and guides it down towards his own crotch. He helps him unbutton his pants and push them down enough so Yugyeom's long fingers can wrap around Youngjae's cock through his boxers. He tugs it gently, hoping he's doing something alright. It's his first time having someone else's cock besides his own in his hand.

He tugs on the waistband of Youngjae's boxers and pushes his hand in, biting his lip at the feeling of the other's semi-hard-on in his hands. He suddenly blanks out completely, forgetting how he even jerks off _himself_ , which is kind of insane considering he's been doing it six times a week ever since he was a teenager.

"Move," Youngjae whisper, ushering Yugyeom to do something.

"Sorry," Yugyeom mumbles and starts moving his hand carefully, gaining up vigor as Youngjae starts letting out pretty little noises of pleasure. They sound amazing, but Yugyeom wants to hear more.

They kiss again, hands on each other's cocks as they simultaneously try to jerk each other off, make out and strip off of their clothing. Youngjae finally gets frustrated and releases Yugyeom's member in order to pull his white tee off of him. He licks his lips at the sight of Yugyeom's naked torso, giving a few careful kisses here and there. He gently pushes Yugyeom so he's lying on his back and straddles him. While on top, he strips off his own shirt and throws it onto the floor.

"No," Yugyeom murmurs when Youngjae bends down to kiss him.

"No?" Youngjae asks, offended, but realizes soon what Yugyeom means when he's forcefully turned around to lie on his back instead. The look he gives Yugyeom is downright hungry and the younger suspects manhandling is something Youngjae might enjoy in bed. Another note on the mental checklist.

He pulls both Youngjae's jeans and boxers off of him, awkwardly of course. After a bit of struggling, the other man is completely naked in front of him. He runs his hands all over Youngjae's body, drinking in the sight of him.

"You look really good," he breathes out. "Like, really good."

"You too," Youngjae smiles and Yugyeom can't help but kiss him. Simultaneously, he tries to reach for the lube in his drawer but ends up losing his balance and planting on Youngjae, who groans in pain. They laugh nervously and Yugyeom apologizes a million times, sitting back up on his heels in between Youngjae's naked legs.

He holds the lube in one hand and makes weird gestures with his other, like trying to determine what the hell he's supposed to do next.

"Pour some on your forefinger," Youngjae whispers with a grin. "Not too much."

Yugyeom does as he's told and accidentally blurts out what seems like half of the container. He can tell Youngjae's trying his best not to laugh but fails miserably. Yugyeom tries his best to clean up the mess and not to die of embarrassment.

Finally, they both agree on a right amount of lubricant and Yugyeom brings his finger up to Youngjae's ass, very, very, _very_ nervously.

"Good," Youngjae pants as Yugyeom finds what he's looking for. He helps with his own hand a little and Yugyeom finds his rim, pressing the pad of his finger against it gently. "Push."

Yugyeom pushes, slowly, very slowly like Jinyoung told him to. Youngjae gasps and he stops immediately.

"It's just cold," Youngjae shakes his head. "Continue."

It definitely doesn't slide in as easy as into girls, but with the help of lube, it goes in quite smoothly. Youngjae feels insanely tight and warm around him and just thinking about pushing his cock into the same heat makes him already see stars.

He's probably lost in thought when Youngjae bucks his hips and Yugyeom realizes what he was supposed to be doing. He carefully starts moving his finger, studying Youngjae's face, looking for any sign of discomfort.

"How does it feel?" he asks after a while. His free hand is still shaking and he places it on top of Youngjae's thigh to stabilize it.

"You can add another," Youngjae groans through gritted teeth, eyes half-lidded.

Yugyeom complies, pushing his middle finger in just as slowly. He pushes them in and out and wonders if the same tricks that work on girls would work on Youngjae as well. He takes a moment to let Youngjae get used to the stretch and he gently scissors his fingers open as much as the tight heat allows him to.

"Oh- Wow-" Youngjae pants out when Yugyeom brings his fingers back together and curls them slightly. He does it again and Youngjae's eyes roll to the back of his head. Yugyeom feels a self-satisfied grin make its way onto his face. He also feels his own cock twitching just watching Youngjae enjoy himself.

He hesitates with the third one, he's not sure if it's too much, it feels like a lot. But Youngjae's ragged whisper of ' _more_ ' courages him to add the third one in. Youngjae still feels tight, so tight.

"Are you sure this is your first time doing this?" Youngjae smiles lazily up at him. Yugyeom makes a smug expression, shrugging. He curls his fingers again and Youngjae sighs happily. "That feels good."

"This?" Yugyeom does it once more and Youngjae nods, his teeth biting onto his bottom lip.

"I want you," Yugyeom breathes out.

"I'm all yours," Youngjae replies and helps Yugyeom pull out his fingers from inside him. He sits up so they can kiss again, fumbling to get Yugyeom out of his pants as well. When they're both completely naked, Yugyeom realizes that this is _actually_ happening now and suddenly he's really self-conscious about doing everything correctly.

Youngjae catches up to his nervousness instantly and places a sweet, gentle kiss onto his lips. He doesn't say anything, just pulls Yugyeom down with him as he lies down and adjusts his legs so Yugyeom's lying comfortably between them. He reaches over to the drawer Yugyeom left open and digs out a condom that he offers to the younger.

It's hard to open the wrapper with his shaky hands, so Yugyeom tries to be sexy and open it with his mouth, ending up with pieces of plastic foil on his tongue. He tries to spit them out but they're stuck and Youngjae offers to help in the midst of giggles.

"You're so cute," he coos as he pulls out the condom and rolls it over Yugyeom's cock, giving it a few good pumps.

Youngjae spreads his legs even further, lifting his hips up from the bed and grabbing onto Yugyeom's to guide him closer. He helps Yugyeom find his hole and lets the other do the rest when the head of his cock is poking at the entrance.

"Can I-?" Yugyeom asks quietly and Youngjae gives him a nod and a reassuring squeeze on his arm. Yugyeom takes a deep breath and pushes himself in, the lubricant of the condom making his cock slide in easily in one go. They share a moan and Yugyeom feels like his entire body is going to explode just from how good, how tight, how hot it feels.

"Oh fuck," Yugyeom curses. "Oh holy _shit, fuck, shit_ -"

Youngjae catches the curses flying out of Yugyeom's mouth in a heated kiss, tugging Yugyeom's face closer to his own. Yugyeom experimentally bucks his hips once and Youngjae groans into the kiss. He does it again and momentarily wonders if he's actually dead and succumbed into a higher state of being because nothing has ever, ever felt so sinfully good as Youngjae's ass around him.

He wants to push in deeper, harder, wants that delicious friction but he doesn't want to hurt Youngjae, so he starts moving slowly. He picks up a rhythm, arms stable on each side of Youngjae's head and Youngjae's hands everywhere on his body. Every thrust feels like absolute heaven and he curses himself for being such a pathetic little dimwit, realizing what he's been missing out during his months of being too awkward to have sex with Youngjae.

"You can go faster," Youngjae whispers and moves his hips to meet Yugyeom's. The younger nods, moving his hand to take a hold of Youngjae's deliciously thick thigh and he gains up speed. Then, Youngjae starts whispering more frantically, a string of ' _harder, faster, harder'_ , leaving his lips like a mantra and Yugyeom can't contain himself anymore.

He straightens himself up to a sitting position, grabbing both of Youngjae's thighs and essentially pulling his ass onto his lap as he pounds. The bed creaks underneath them, the sheets are a tousled mess and the whole room is filled with the obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin and Youngjae's sinful moans.

"Oh, fuck, right there," Youngjae curses and Yugyeom knows he's doing something right because Youngjae _never_ curses like that. He takes a more stable hold of Youngjae and pushes in deeper and Youngjae practically sobs, so he does it again and again and again until Youngjae's a god damn hot mess underneath him.

Youngjae's overstimulated and thoroughly fucked when Yugyeom decides that he needs to touch him. He grabs a hold of Youngjae's cock bobbing between them and gives it a few rough tugs before settling in to a rhythm that matches the buck of his hips into Youngjae. The way Youngjae _sounds_ is almost enough for Yugyeom to come right there and then, but he wants to finish off the other before he worries about his own climax.

It doesn't take long for Youngjae to start spewing out nonsense, the words Yugyeom catches are ' _I'm close_ ' so he thrusts in a bit faster, jerks off a bit harder and Youngjae's hands are fisting the sheets so hard his knuckles are white. Without much of a warning, Youngjae lets out the most lewd, rugged moan Yugyeom's ever heard as he spills all over Yugyeom's hand and tightens around Yugyeom's cock.

In the post-orgasm haste, Yugyeom decides it's a good chance for him to chase his release as well, with Youngjae's muscles contracting around him and making his hole even tighter, even hotter. He knows he's close, he just needs a few good thrusts in. Watching and listening to Youngjae squirm, oversensitive and still riding out his own orgasm, it doesn't take long for Yugyeom to come as well. He releases with a muffled shout of Youngjae's name as he comes, _hard_ , spilling himself inside of Youngjae.

"Okay, um," Yugyeom starts when they're lying next to each other on Yugyeom's small bed, a good few minutes have passed since they stopped, both still sticky and messy and in a dire need of a shower. "So that was pretty great."

"Pretty great?" Youngjae cocks an eyebrow and turns his face towards Yugyeom.

"And by pretty great I mean the best fuck I've ever had, obviously," Yugyeom corrects himself. "You're just so... Wow."

"I know," Youngjae replies smugly. "You're not so bad yourself, either."

"Not so bad?" Yugyeom pouts. "You looked like you really enjoyed it."

"I did, I'm just teasing," Youngjae giggles and presses his face against Yugyeom's shoulder. "You still need some training, though," then, he quiets down for a second and Yugyeom can feel a wicked smirk spread across the older's face. "But I'm glad you went through a gay sex crash course before we did this, shows that you're committed to the issue at hand."

Yugyeom visibly pales. "How do you-"

"You do know _none_ of our friends can keep a secret?" Youngjae laughs out loud. "It's really cute that you did it."

"Which one of them was it?" Yugyeom groans and hides his face in Youngjae's hair.

"Jinyoung, he actually texted me _during_ the meeting you had at the coffee shop," Youngjae giggles.

"So Jaebum knows too?" Yugyeom whispers very quietly. Youngjae shrugs first but then nods. Yugyeom reaches over to his nightstand for his phone, a panicked expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" Youngjae laughs at Yugyeom's wide eyes.

"Texting Bambam to clear my browser history after Jaebum kills me."

 

 

 

 


End file.
